Dio Brando the Invader (story arc)
is the first story arc in ''Phantom Blood. It narrates the misadventures of a young Jonathan whom Dio Brando, his new adoptive brother, tries to ruin the life of in various ways. Summary George Joestar I welcomes Dio Brando to his mansion, formally presenting the staff and his son Jonathan to the young man. After George turns away to guide Dio to his room, Dio takes a moment to wonder about the Stone Mask on the wall. But seeing Jonathan trying to touch his luggage, he grabs his hand and forcefully twists it. Despite Jonathan justifying himself as trying to help, Dio immediately and aggressively warns Jonathan to not look down on him and adds that he hates dogs, considering them as groveling vermin. From that point on, Jonathan's life becomes unpleasant. First, Dio overshadows Jonathan as both a student and a gentleman, causing George to become very severe toward his son; on one occasion George deprives Jonathan of his dinner because of his bad table manners. Another time, Dio and Jonathan participate in a local boxing contest among the local youths. Dio takes the occasion to severely beat Jonathan, jabbing his thumb in Jonathan's eye for good measure but also win Jonathan's allowance for the month, and impresses the local children with his talents at boxing. Using his newfound popularity, Dio denounces Jonathan as a snitch to further isolate the boy. With this, Dio plans to break Jonathan's spirit until he becomes weak-willed enough to steal the Joestar fortune away from him. Nonetheless, Jonathan finds solace in his friendship with Danny and later in his burgeoning romance with the girl he saved, named Erina Pendleton. Dio eventually learns of this and later confronts Erina after she's parted ways with Jonathan. Grabbing her, Dio forcefully kisses Erina, certain that Jonathan hasn't gone that far with her. By robbing her of her first kiss, Dio hopes to shame her so much she won't dare approach Jonathan again and deny him another happy relationship. However, when he sees Erina washing her lips in a muddy puddle, Dio loses his temper and slaps Erina before leaving once managing to calm himself. Dio then learns from George the story of Jonathan and Danny's friendship. Brought as a frightened pup, Danny's first act upon meeting Jonathan was to bite him. Jonathan then constantly tormented the dog until one day, Danny saved him from drowning. Since then, Jonathan and Danny have been inseparable. One day, Jonathan notices that Erina is avoiding him. Two kids who have witnessed the whole scene then reveal what has happened in the hopes of tormenting Jonathan. It has the reverse effect. Beyond furious, Jonathan races back to the mansion and calls out Dio. The latter guesses that Jonathan has finally heard about Erina and has come to avenge her, initially overpowering Jonathan and intending to beat the youth in his own home to put him in his place once and for all. But Jonathan, motivated by both his wish to defend Erina's honor and his refusal to bow down to Dio, quickly turns the tables and lands a flurry of punches on his shocked opponent. One last punch from Jonathan causes some of Dio's blood to splatter on the Stone Mask hanging on the wall, Jonathan seeing it sprouting prongs. Humiliated like never before, a crying Dio vows to make Jonathan pay, and is about to use a concealed knife when George intervenes. As the mask returns to its inactive state, George sends Jonathan and Dio to their rooms to deal with them later. A few days later, one of the butlers spots a suspicious wooden box inside the mansion's incinerator. Thinking nothing of it, the butler proceeds to burn the trash. However, he soon witnesses Danny jumping out of the incinerator, covered in flames. Danny dies and is buried behind the mansion. Meanwhile, Jonathan still cannot approach Erina and curses at Dio for having successfully separated them. Once he returns to the mansion, Jonathan learns of Danny's demise. While the staff theorizes it to be the work of a burglar, Jonathan suspects it to be Dio's retaliation. As Jonathan heavily mourns the loss of his only remaining friend, Dio reflects over his situation. He has underestimated Jonathan's spirit, deeming him the kind of man who grows stronger the more he struggles, and vows to not make the same mistake again. Dio decides to bide his time, and seven years pass. Appearances |Av5=Maryjoestarcolor.png|Name5=Minor Characters#Mary Joestar|SName5=Mary Joestar|Status5= |Av6=Ring Announcer.png|Name6=Unnamed Characters#Ring Announcer|SName6=Ring Announcer|Status6= |Av7=Mark Watkin.png|Name7=Minor Characters#Mark Watkin|SName7=Mark Watkin|Status7= |Av8=Jonathan's Former Friends.gif|Name8=Unnamed Characters#Jonathan's Former Friends|SName8=Jonathan's Former Friends|Status8= |Av9=ErinaPendletonAv.png|Name9=Erina Pendleton |Av10=BratsManga.png|Name10=Unnamed Characters#Brats|SName10=Brats |Av11=Joestar Butler.png|Name11=Unnamed Characters#Joestar Butler|SName11=Joestar Butler|Status11= }} Chapters *002. Dio Brando the Invader, Part 1 *003. Dio Brando the Invader, Part 2 *004. Dio Brando the Invader, Part 3 *005. Dio Brando the Invader, Part 4 Volumes *01. Dio the Invader Anime Episodes *01. Dio the Invader Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Story Arcs Category:Story arcs